Ultimate Weapon
by PrototypeAssassinsRedemption
Summary: He was indestructible, untouchable, unbreakable. Nothing could shake him from his undying reign of power. That is until she came into his life. Alex MercerxOc Couldn't think of a better summary so this will have to do for now until I come up with a better one.


_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

**The long awaited fanfiction has begun!**

**Well the long awaited fanfiction for some people who have been nagging me to turn our lovely roleplay into a story. Yea you know who you are… *Le evil glare of death***

**Anyway before you begin to read this I have played the games and have read all the graphic novels... Okay the "have read all the graphic novels" part was a lie I only read one but I am still waiting to get the others they are just taking their sweet precious time getting to Utah -_-**

**I need the others my crazy fan girl inside of me can't be tamed by just one _!**

**Other than that this prologue was inspired by Snow White Queen by Evanescence… Actually this whole story was inspired by Evanescence and my little creative mind now that I think about it. Huh, oh well.**

**Enjoy my lovely little slaves~ :D**

* * *

_**Prototype**_

_**Ultimate Weapon**_

_**Prologue: No Matter What…**_

Shiloh battled with her keys, her hands shaking with rampaging nerves that were making the simple task more complicated than it really was. More than twice did she pass the green studded triangle shaped key in the jungle-like mess of clips and cards on her so called "key chain." And more than twice did the keys slip through her trembling fingers and she ended up having to start all over again. Every time she failed to locate the blasted thing her nerves intensified till they were almost unbearable and she felt like she was in her own personal little earthquake. Finally her hands snagged the key in a death grip, her knuckles turning white from the pressure of her grasp like the thing would disappear if she were to slightly loosen her hold.

Jamming the key into the lock and with a hasty twist Shiloh bolted into her dark apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned against the hard wood and breathed a sigh of relief at the ceiling before she turned around to lock it. Just as her back was turned she suddenly froze as a sudden presence other than hers flooded over her senses. With her hand still upon the smooth metal doorknob, she slowly turned around to face the darkness… And a pair of amused icy blue eyes staring directly at her.

Shiloh dryly swallowed and once again pressed herself up to the door trying to find some sort of protection against the easy to splinter into a million pieces block of wood behind her. The icy blue pools followed her every movement with a dangerous intensity. Almost like how a predator would monitor its prey before it made its life ending strike. Unblinking and unmoving from their target.

"H-h-… How did you find me…?" Shiloh asked, her voice betraying her fear with its shaky stutter. The icy blue eyes moved then, slightly tilting in a quizzical manner shinning within the darkness and an eerie grin spread across the shadowed face revealing glistening white teeth.

"You disappoint me pet… Don't you remember? You belong to me, and no matter where you hide, no matter where you go, you can never escape me. You are free to try, though your efforts will be useless because no matter what. I will always find you…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this so far.**

**This was more like a prompt on what's going to happen or what to expect later on in the story instead of a prologue in my opinion but others might see in that way or another I don't know. Oh and I will try and stay with this story and try to finish it since this one has been on my mind for about two years right now. Plus I made a goal to myself since I have this overly creative mind thanks to my ADHD and focusing on one thing for to long causes me to just stop writing the story that or loose all my love for the story. So to keep my mind flowing and keep this story going I am going to be working on others as well since that's the only way that works for me to keep one story going while keeping the others are active as. As for Living with Decepticons I have lost some of my interest in TF for a while because right now its all about Prototype, Outlast, AVP and a lot more but I will get to it eventually I swear.**

**Well anyways thanks for reading and leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far! ;)**

**~PrototypeAssassinsRedemption**


End file.
